Revelation
by randomperson12345678910
Summary: Lily has a revelation. Rated M for language.


Revelation

She moved swiftly through the hallways of the huge castle, avoiding the gaze of anyone who might recognize her. Classes were over for the day and she was heading back to the Ravenclaw tower in the hopes of finishing her homework quickly and having an early night. She answered the knockers question and entered the common room. There was only one person in the common room. Lily recognized Cecelia even from the back, not surprising considering the amount of time she spent staring at her. Not that she ever notices she was staring. Cecelia turned around the sound of someone entering. She smiled at Lily and turned back to her work. Lily and Cecelia had never been close, even though their beds were practically right near each other. Lily could never figure out why, but she always seemed to find herself staring at the sleeping figure of Cecelia, or her lace bras swung carelessly over the headboard or night table.

Lily sat down in the other chair facing the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and pulled out some parchment to begin her potions assignment. She glanced over at Cecelia's neat handwriting and notices that she was working on the same assignment.

"Hey, we're working on the same thing." she said carefully.

"Oh, yeah," said Cecelia

"Slughorn is such a bitch when it comes to homework." said Lily laughingly. Cecelia giggled.

"Yeah, I agree. How on earth are we supposed to finish a three foot long essay in one night?!"

"I agree. I swear one of these days I'm going to complain to McGonnigal. Fifth-year has been so shit so far."

They both giggled and then continued with their work. A few minutes later they heard the door opening and Lily turned around to see her boyfriend, Samuel, walk in.

"Sammy!" said Lily with as much excitement as she could muster. The truth was, Lily had never been interested in dating Sammy, but he was her brother Albus's best friend, so he had pressured her into it.

"Lils! So glad I caught you here. I was thinking that we should plan our next Hogsmeade trip together…"

Lily zoned out. She noticed that Cecelia hadn't even looked up from her paper, but she had this look on her face that Lily couldn't pinpoint.

"Lils? Lily, are you even listening?" asked Samuel, clearly offended.

"What? Oh, yeah, you just said that we should go to get candy first. Listen, Jamie, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'm going to go to the next Hogsmeade trip. If I do go, it'll probably be for a minute to get some butterbeer." she bent down and gave him a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw that Cecelia was looking at them with the same look on her face. Lily would've broken up with Sammy, but she just couldn't bear to see the look on Albus's face when he found out that his best friend would never be his brother-in-law. Lily knew that she should though, but she just kept pushing it off.

That night Lily woke up in the middle of the night to some noise. She looked over and saw that Cecelia had a boy in her bed… Something inside her roared in anger and Lily felt like ripping the boy off of Cecelia, and going in his place. Lily was shocked and this thought and shook her head. She couldn't have a crush on Cecelia. Could she? No, Cecelia was a girl, and Lily had crushes on boys. Boys, boys, boys… the word kept echoing in Lily's mind. She didn't rip the boy off of Cecelia. Instead she crushed her pillow and gently closed her curtains.

Lily was home for the holidays. She was sitting by the fire with her head on her mother's shoulder. Lily was looking into the depths of the fire, just like her mother often did, and was doing at that moment. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, mom, I need some advice." she said cautiously.

"What is it, honey?" asked Ginny gently.

"It's dating advice," Lily waited for her mother's response, but she didn't say anything, so Lily kept talking. "Okay. Say there was a… person that you thought you might interested in, but you weren't sure. How would you know?"

Ginny looked at her daughter thoughtfully, "Well, I knew that I was interested in your father because I payed attention to every detail about him. I noticed how he walked, the way he spoke, how he smelled and how he reacted to things."

Lily thought about Cecelia, how she always had a little skip to her walk, how she spoke always with a certain depth to her words, how she smelled like cherry blossoms and how Lily could always predict what she would do next. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Mum,"

"Yes."

"What if this was a person who-who might not be accepted by your family?" she asked in a choked voice.

Ginny looked taken aback, "You're not dating Malfoy, are you? Because your father will…"

Lily chuckled, "No, no. Someone else. Mum, there's something that I think you should know. Although, I don't know if I even know it myself…"

Ginny thought she knew where this was going, "Lily…"

"No, mum, listen," Ginny nodded. "Mum, I've had a certain crush for a while now. But based on what you've just said, I think it might be more than a crush."

"Lily…" Ginny said again

"Mum, I think I'm gay."

Ginny was silent. She wasn't sure what exactly she could do. Her nephew, Teddy, was gay but Bill didn't talk about it much, and neither did Fleur. She was at a loss for what to say.

"Mum?" Lily had begun to cry, which she was ashamed of because which sixteen cries to their mummy?

The only thing Ginny knew to do was hold her sobbing daughter and stroke her hair.

"You know I love you no matter what, right?" asked Ginny once Lily had calmed down to a few sniffles.

"Now I do."

It made Ginny sad that Lily didn't know this beforehand.

"Aren't you dating that boy, Samuel?" asked Ginny. Lily nodded into her mother's shoulder.

"How am I going to tell everyone?" asked Lily, as the daunting prospect loomed overhead.

"I could tell them, if you want" Ginny offered

"No, no. This is something I should do myself. And soon because the holidays are almost over." said Lily

"All right, but let me take care of the extensive family." Lily nodded gratefully and smiled at the family joke. They had always called their extended family their "extensive" family because of the sheer size of them. Lily and Ginny kept hugging until they pulled away and Ginny looked into Lily's face and told her that she should never feel uncomfortable asking for dating advice, even about girls.

The next morning dawned bright and early, Lily rising with the sun. She rummaged through her drawers until she found the perfect outfit. A pair of short shorts with a tank top and jean jacket. She pulled on some ankle socks and sneakers and skipped down the stairs two at a time. Lily found her mother bustling around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Oh, Lily, you're up early! I'm glad, I had an idea last night. Why don't you write all the relatives letters. It's more personal than me telling them," said Ginny. "You don't have to send to the kids, just send to all the adults and have them tell the kids."

"What should I do about Sammy?" asked Lily in a worried voice. "He's really not very open minded."

Ginny looked at her daughter sympathetically and told her to be soft about it. Lily called Samuel on the phone before beginning the letters. He would floo over later. An hour later all the letters were sent and the whole family was eating breakfast. Ginny looked at Lily and nodded.

"Everyone, Lily has an important announcement. Please give her your full attention, and no jokes." Ginny looked sternly at Albus and Harry, who shrugged innocently. Lily cleared her throat.

"Okay. Okay, um. Okay. So, guys, I have something that I need you guys to know." Lily looked at Ginny, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Okay, so I'm just going to say it, there's no point in sugar coating it. Albus, James, Dad," she said with a significant look at her father. "I'm gay."

Silence.

"Wait, so you and Sammy aren't together anymore?!" asked Albus, outraged

"I'm breaking up with him this afternoon."

Harry stood up and gave her a hug. Both he and Lily were crying. Albus then gave her a hug too.

"Ah, well, your best friend only becomes family in movies."

Lily looked at James who had a strange look on her face. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Lily looked at the door in dismay. They all heard James' bedroom door slam.

"I'll go talk to him," said Harry.

Lily sat down next to her mother, who hugged her and stroked her hair. Albus left the room, not wanting to intrude. They heard raised voices upstairs. Lily cuddled closer to her mother. Just them, they heard sounds from the living room. Sammy had arrived. He and Albus were exchanging greetings. Then both Ginny and Albus went upstairs to give them some privacy.

"Look, Sammy, we need to talk."

Sammy nodded.

"I'm gay."

Sammy sat there for a moment, his face getting redder by the moment.

"Sammy…"

"Call me Parks." He said coldly. Parks was his last name.

He then covered her mouth and slapped her hard. Again and again. She couldn't cry out because his hand was covering her mouth. He started bunching and kicking her, pretty soon she was on the floor. He yelled things to her in a whisper like "faggot" and "you load of shit" and "burn in hell, asshole" Lily was almost unconscious. She had never experienced this abuse before. Sammy was a big guy. Then, as if by some miracle, James walked in. He stood shell shocked for a moment before exploding.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER YOU PEICE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Then he started hitting. And punching. And inflicting Samuel with as much physical pain as possible. Pretty soon their parents and Albus came running from the noise. Ginny was shocked. Albus was angry. Harry was so furious it's hard to describe. He pulled the two boys apart, dragging Samuel to the fireplace and flooing with him to his house to talk to his parents. Before leaving he made sure his family understood his silent message Figure out what happened.

At this point Lily had actually fallen unconscious from the pain. The whole family flooed to St. Mungos, where she was immediately taken into urgent care.

"What on earth happened to her?" Ginny asked James while they were in the waiting room.

"Samuel was beating her up." Ginny was shocked. She stood up to go fill out some applications.

"What happened, then?" asked the receptionist.

"It's a long story. She was beaten up." was all Ginny said.

The next day Lily was released from St. Mungos. Her whole extended family was there to greet her, Ginny had filled them in. As soon as she entered the house, Teddy ran over to her and gave her a hug. After greetings and stories and encouragements were exchanged, and many hours of family time, everyone left and it was just the Lily in the living room. James walked in. He walked over to Lily and gave her a long hug. Then he handed her something. It was a wrapped present. She ripped open the paper to find two matching bracelets. They were rainbow colored.

"One for me, one for you." that was all James said, that was all that was needed to be said.

Lily went back to school a few days later. Somehow, news had spread and people she didn't even know kept coming over to her and hugging her. The one person that she really wanted to see, however, was nowhere to be seen. That night in her dorm she saw the sleeping figure of Cecelia in the next bed over. She saw Cecelia's lace bras swung carelessly over the headboard and night table, and her feelings finally made sense. She closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

The next day was the Hogsmeade trip. Lily hadn't planned on going, but she felt like she needed to get out, so she did go. In the Three Broomsticks she ordered a bottle of firewhisky and went out to the alley. There, she saw the familiar ripples of brown hair and the thin wrists twitching as the long thin fingers held a small cigarette.

"Hey Cecelia," said Lily

Cecelia turned around in surprise, "Hey Lily," she quickly put out her cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't usually, but I've been pretty stressed lately."

"Yeah. Me too."

Lily dropped the empty bottle. It smashed, as would be expected. Before she knew what she was doing Lily was pushing Cecelia up against the brick wall and kissing her. Hard. And Cecelia was kissing her back. And it was a moment of pure bliss. And it was a frenzy, stolen, sort of kiss, even though they didn't have anything to hide.

But just then, the world was melting around them, and it was just the two of them and no one else could exist. It was just them and the alleyway and the smashed glass and countless cigarette stubs. And Lily felt like she was twirling through heaven with the world in her hand. And it would never stop because the world had stopped. The world had stopped just for them, and their world. And Lily had never felt so happy in her entire life. And they kept kissing all the way through high school. And the moment never did stop. And the world always was melted. And they always did have the world in their hand. And they always were twirling their way through heaven.

Because things had finally been put into place.

Because both of them had finally found their place.

And that was that.

Hey guys,

Thanks for reading, this was just a stroke of inspiration. Hope you enjoyed!

-randomperson12345678910


End file.
